Resident Evil 7 Chapter 1
by Hi. I'm austin
Summary: Leon Scott Kennedy and Chris Redfield venture into an unknown location in Europe to once again investigate an area infected with the Plagas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I've asked you two to come here today for a similar mission to your previous ones" the President said to the two men in front of him. They were his best operatives, and were perfect for his next mission. Leon Scott Kennedy nodded, "Understood" he says. Chris Redfield just nodded.

"You're next mission takes place in Europe..." the President continues. Leon flinches, remembering the Ganados, the El Gigantes, Regenerators (scary-ass basturds), Salazar, and that delusional moron, Saddler. Leon had taken care of him, but he still was afraid, although he could never admit it.

The President noticed Leon. "It's alright, Leon. It's nowhere near that little village" he said. Leon looked to relax a bit. "Anyway, your mission is similar, yet more difficult: collect the T-Virus sample, and take out everyone involved with the people that are hiding the virus. I'm sorry Chris, but Sheva may not go with you two".

Chris nodded, disheartened. "Also, we've already sent two operatives to the location, but we haven't had contact with them for hours. You might be familiar with one of the operatives. Her name is Jill Valentine" the President said.

Both Leon and Chris raised their eyebrows. "I never knew she was working for you" Chris said. "Technically, she isn't. She's in the military, and she was up for the job. The other is another operative of mine"

"President Graham, may I ask a question?" Leon asked. Graham nodded. "Are the...residents of this area...are they like the Ganados, or the Majinis in the Redfield report?" he asked. "...Yes" Graham replied.

"Damn..."Leon said quietly. "Be ready by 0900 hours. Dismissed" the President ordered. As Leon and Chris walked out, Ashley Graham stops Leon. "Hey Leon. How are you holding up?" she asks. "Good. Nice to see you, Ashley" he says and walks out.

Yawing, Leon and Chris headed for the helicopter pad. The helicopter was turquoise color, with bits of yellow on it.

They were all packed, ready for anything. They both were carrying powerful .45 Colts, Leon was hanging on to his trusty pistol, worn from his other Europe mission, both carrying shotguns, and Chris was carrying a Blacktail.

"Good-bye, partner" Sheva said as Chris and Leon climbed into the helicopter. Chris did a little salute with his two front fingers.

"And... we're off" the pilot said. Chris pulled the heavy door closed, and he watched Sheva fade as they flew away. Boy, he was going to miss her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"I've asked you two to come here today for a similar mission to your previous ones" the President said to the two men in front of him. They were his best operatives, and were perfect for his next mission. Leon Scott Kennedy nodded, "Understood" he says. Chris Redfield just nodded.

"You're next mission takes place in Europe..." the President continues. Leon flinches, remembering the Ganados, the El Gigantes, Regenerators (scary-ass basturds), Salazar, and that delusional moron, Saddler. Leon had taken care of him, but he still was afraid, although he could never admit it.

The President noticed Leon. "It's alright, Leon. It's nowhere near that little village" he said. Leon looked to relax a bit. "Anyway, your mission is similar, yet more difficult: collect the T-Virus sample, and take out everyone involved with the people that are hiding the virus. I'm sorry Chris, but Sheva may not go with you two".

Chris nodded, disheartened. "Also, we've already sent two operatives to the location, but we haven't had contact with them for hours. You might be familiar with one of the operatives. Her name is Jill Valentine" the President said.

Both Leon and Chris raised their eyebrows. "I never knew she was working for you" Chris said. "Technically, she isn't. She's in the military, and she was up for the job. The other is another operative of mine"

"President Graham, may I ask a question?" Leon asked. Graham nodded. "Are the...residents of this area...are they like the Ganados, or the Majinis in the Redfield report?" he asked. "...Yes" Graham replied.

"Damn..."Leon said quietly. "Be ready by 0900 hours. Dismissed" the President ordered. As Leon and Chris walked out, Ashley Graham stops Leon. "Hey Leon. How are you holding up?" she asks. "Good. Nice to see you, Ashley" he says and walks out.

Yawing, Leon and Chris headed for the helicopter pad. The helicopter was turquoise color, with bits of yellow on it.

They were all packed, ready for anything. They both were carrying powerful .45 Colts, Leon was hanging on to his trusty pistol, worn from his other Europe mission, both carrying shotguns, and Chris was carrying a Blacktail.

"Good-bye, partner" Sheva said as Chris and Leon climbed into the helicopter. Chris did a little salute with his two front fingers.

"And... we're off" the pilot said. Chris pulled the heavy door closed, and he watched Sheva fade as they flew away. Boy, he was going to miss her.


End file.
